


It’s barely sprained

by Protea_Alone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Because I Said So, Blaise Zabini speaks Italian, Chinese Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Dry Humping, Dursleys, Eventual Smut, F/F, French Draco Malfoy, Grinding, Implied Bottom Draco, Italian Blaise Zabini, Kinda, Kitten, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mention of abuse, Praise Kink, because I said so, draco has a cat, draco has a kitten, humping, i swear it’s literally all fluff, implied top Harry, its mentioned for like two seconds though, korean greengrass sisters, only a little though, they just talk about their childhood a little them they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protea_Alone/pseuds/Protea_Alone
Summary: Neville comes out with his secret with Nott by his side for some reason, Malfoy has a kitten now, Parkinson and Hermione have been acting a little too close for house unity, and Ron won’t say why he doesn’t like his new roommate Zabini.Also Harry really doesn’t like Malfoy, until the blond git smiled.Kinda crack but I swear it’s fluffy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 16
Kudos: 232





	It’s barely sprained

**Author's Note:**

> I am a beginner writer in fics, please don’t judge this too harshly.
> 
> It’s also my first time writing smut so take pity please

There he is,

That great big prat.

Draco Malfoy had fallen asleep with a book in his lap, and a kitten softly purring on his shoulder. Harry was sitting with a potions book open, glaring more at Malfoy than listening to Hermione go on about the ingredients they needed for the next lesson. The Slytherin hadn’t really done anything to him this year, at least, nothing yet. 

“-rry, Harry? HARRY!” Harry flinched from the loud noise and turned to Hermione snapping her fingers in front of his face. “Can you name a single ingredient of the confusing concoction?” Harry wasn’t even sure if they’d learned about that yet.

She sighed at his blank face, complaining about repeating herself then going off about something like scurvy grass. His attention slowly went back to Malfoy.

Harry didn’t know why he felt a constant annoyance towards Malfoy this year, though he did think that it was because they were so close to a truce after the trial, except for the fact that Malfoy just walked past him without even a murmured ‘thank you’.

After the trial Harry was ready to extend a hand, he understood that they were all just lost children in the war and that not even Malfoy should have to suffer reminders of it. He expected to mention the truce when Malfoy would come and say thank you or at least acknowledge his presence, he didn’t know why he didn’t expect Malfoy to walk past him without so much as a glance.

Harry couldn’t deny that he had found the little kitten quite cute and she definitely softened the gothic vibes the Slytherins kept directing. Especially since the kitten had taken to doing things and acting the same way Malfoy does, she raises her head proudly and walks away with her tail swaying when students are denied to pet her, following her owner everywhere and seemingly also completely ignoring Harry.

“Oh for merlin’s sake Harry! You can fail the potion’s O.W.L. I’m going back to my room.” Hermione shoved her books back into her bag, dropping a rather thick one onto the face of a sleeping Ron.

“Ow!” he picked the book up and dropped it beside him, sitting up slowly. “What? What’s happening?” Hermione let out a huff and picked the book up, storming off to her dorms. Harry made a note in the back of his head to apologize to her later, but again his attention was focussed on Malfoy. Who was waking up from the commotion with his kitten, yawning, and stretching at the same time with each other.

Harry squinted his eyes.

What kind of fuckery is this?

No pet and their owner has ever been as in sync as Malfoy and his kitten, (note to self: find out what Malfoy’s kitten’s name is) honestly it was a little creepy. Malfoy stuck in his bookmark and shut his book, getting up from the seat the same time his kitten jumped off his shoulder and Malfoy proceeded to walk back to his room, his kitten trailing beside him.

When Malfoy’s shape disappeared up the corridor, Harry turned back to the potion’s book, still in his lap. He turned to look at Ron, who was slowly falling back asleep. Casting a quick tempus Harry realized the time was already past midnight, shaking Ron awake he told him they should return to their dorms. Ron groaned in protest.

“Can’t I just sleep here? Really don’t fe-” Ron got cut off with a yawn, “feel like going back to my room.” The 8th years were roomed in pairs and mixed with houses. Ron had gotten unlucky and was roomed with Zabini. Harry didn’t have an opinion on Zabini, the Slytherin was always more like someone that appeared every so often next to Malfoy, probably another one of his mindless goons. But Ron had quickly gained a dislike towards him, never explaining why, Harry could only assume that Zabini wasn’t a great roommate.

“Alright, get up Ron, you’ll be complaining about your back the entire day tomorrow if you don’t get back to your bed.” Ron sighed loudly, but got up and slowly dragged himself to his room. Harry packed his bags and got back to his dorm, Ron wasn’t the only one with unfortunate Slytherin roommates. Harry had been roomed with Nott, who was quiet and wasn’t actually that bad to room with, Hermione with Parkinson, He truly felt sorry for her, Parkinson was known for gossiping and being rather loud, Neville had been stuck with the worst of them. Malfoy. He never really complains about Malfoy but Harry knows it must be hell.

Harry threw his bag near the end of his bed and changed into his pyjamas, tucking into his bed and closing the curtains.

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


Harry woke up to his wand making an irritating sound, he groaned and reached for it. He had made plans with Hermione, Ron, and Neville to meet at the three broomsticks. Neville said he had something to tell them, he seemed quite nervous about it as well. Harry dragged himself out of bed, Nott always woke up earlier than him, so it wasn’t odd that his bed was already empty. Harry sat up and blinked at his surroundings, his mind waking up slowly. He then got up to get dressed and went to go meet the others in the great hall. 

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


“Why is Nott here?” Ron asked, confused. Hermione elbowed him ignoring Ron’s pained groan, murmuring about how rude that was.

“Theo, I want you to know that we’re glad to have you here, some inter-house unity is desperately needed.” Hermione smiled, though it looked just the slightest bit forced.

“I’m fine with this as long as no one like Malfoy or Zabini suddenly gets chummy with us as well.”

“Ronald!”

“What?!” Neville forced an awkward smile, Nott looked quite sheepish and seemed to attempt in hiding himself behind Neville. Harry wasn’t quite sure whether to agree with Ron like he wanted to, or put on the act that Hermione did. Harry glanced at Neville and saw him looking straight at him, desperately asking him to  _ not  _ fuck this up. Alright then, the latter it is.

“Yeah, it’s about time this house rivalry ended, don’t you think?” Ron looked at him like he had grown a second head, Hermione beamed proudly and Neville smiled in thanks. Nott looked confused but thankful, coming out from behind Neville. 

Neville let out a breath.

“Three broomsticks?”

“Yeah,” they said in unison.

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


Silence. It’s been silent for around 3 full minutes now, everyone clutching their butterbeer and sipping every few seconds.

“So, Theo,” Hermione started with an awkward smile on her face. “How did you and Neville become friends?” Neville blushed a bit, Nott smiled.

“I needed a bit of help with Herbology, I figured that Nev was probably the best tutor for it.” Nev? What the fuck?

“Alright, I can’t handle this anymore.” Hermione turned to glare at Ron, “My curiosity is killing me, this isn’t about Nott don’t hit me.” She sighed and turned back to her front. “What did you call to tell us, Neville?” This time Neville and Nott both blushed, Nott turned to Neville.

“Maybe I should say it? I  _ am _ the reason we’re only saying this now.”

“Your reason for keeping it a secret was completely understandable, let me do this, they are my friends.”

“But-”

“Theo, it’s okay.” Nott sighed and nodded before taking another sip from his butterbeer.

“Okay, this may come as a shock, but I want you guys to have an open mind towards Theo. He honestly hasn’t done anything wrong-” Nott choked a bit on his drink. “Even if he did, he’s 100% a good person now, and I just want you guys to kno-”

“Neville we’re ready, mate! Get on with it!”

“Okay, okay!” Neville took a deep breath. “Theo and I are dating.”

  
  
  


What.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Silence. It’s getting the slightest bit cliche.

Nott got up, looking nervous.

“This was a bad idea, I’ll just leave and let you guys tal-”

“Theo, no. Please stay.” Neville grabbed Nott’s hand, they seemed to have an entire conversation with plain eye contact. Harry felt the slightest bit of jealousy flare up inside him, he’d never had someone who he understood that deeply or someone that understood  _ him  _ that deeply. Cho was a disaster, and Ginny turned out a lesbian, his love life sure has been colorful but not in the way he’d like.

Nott nodded and sat back down, looking down at his lap. From the arm movement that Neville made and the slight blush on Nott’s face, Harry could tell they were holding hands under the table.

He took a minute to just consider how he felt about them in a relationship, and surprisingly he felt no different about it than when Dean and Seamus came out, or when Parvati and Lavender did. Somehow, he didn’t expect it, but it didn’t seem out of place at all. Neville and No- Theo were both looking nervous, he could see the silence slowly eating them up.

“Okay.” everyone looked at Harry. Nott looked confused again, asking him-

“What?”

“When I stopped and thought about it, it really didn’t seem like something too shocking.” Harry ignored Ron’s shouted ‘What!’ “I didn’t see it coming, but I didn’t really  _ not _ see it coming either. Honestly, I’m fine with this as long as Neville’s happy.” Neville beamed, Theo whispered a soft ‘thank you’ and Hermione smiled proudly again before agreeing with him. Ron seemed to not know what was going, but hesitantly said an ‘alright then.’

“So do you still have to tell your Slytherin friends?” Hermione asked, Theo looked surprised at the question.

“Oh no, they already know, have since 6th year, actually.”

Wait.

  
  
  


What?

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


“Blaise! Pansy took my chocolate and she won’t give it back!”

“I don’t care.”

“Draco darling, I hate to say it but you sound like a child.”

“Parkinson you are the reason I’m sounding like a child right now!”

“The only reason I have the chocolate right now is that you’re not following through with the dare. Blaise! Tell him he should follow through with the dare!”

“Pansy, I still don’t care.”

“The dare was stupid, and we weren’t even playing truth or dare you just randomly dared me in the middle of class!” Draco huffed. “Blaise!”

“I don’t care!”

“You are both useless, useless friends! Snowball!” A white-furred kitten jumped to where Pansy was on top of the table.

“Oh NONONO, Allergi-” she sneezed rather violently and dropped the chocolate, Draco catching before it hit the ground.

“Thank you. Snowball, down.” the kitten meowed and hopped off the table, walking out to Blaise who was sitting on Draco’s bed and reading the charms textbook. Blaise accepted the kitten into his lap, patting it while not taking his eyes off the book.

“I can’t believe you wo-” Pansy sneezed, “would play so dirtily Draco.” she opened the bottom shelf of her drawer, and pulled out one of the many potions, downing it and making a face.

“That is gross every time, why did you have to get a cat of all things?”

“Well it was either a cat or a toad, and in no possible way could you ever force me to get a toad.” Draco went over to Blaise and picked Snowflake up, just in time as Neville and Theo walked in with a couple of others.

“Theo, Nev! You’re ba-” Draco stopped when he saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger behind them, he squinted his eyes. “What.” Theo smiled brightly, before Pansy attempted badly to fix the situation.

“We mean… um, Theo! You’re back! And um, what’s Longbottom doing... here?”

“Pansy this is his and my room.”

“We told them!” Draco looked sharply at him.

“Theo there’s a variety of things you could’ve told them, please tell me it’s the ‘you and Ne- Longbottom’ thing.”

“Yeah, it’s that thing.”

“Okay congratulations on working up the courage, so why are they in our room?”

“I told them how long you guys have known about us.” Theo avoided eye-contact. “And they kinda want to know why.”

Draco saw Weasley lean to whisper to Potter, and catches something like ‘why would they tell them before us? Makes no sense.’ The blond rolled his eyes.

“That explains nothing about why they’re in my and Neville’s room.”

“Alright darlings, let’s just all calm down.” Everyone turned to look at Pansy, “how about we sit first, then talk this out.”

“Before we do talk this out, am I right to assume that no one here objects to their relationship?” Blaise looked up from his book. “Because if someone does kindly remove yourself from the room or I will.” Blaise looked around, pinning all the Gryffindors with an uncomfortable glare.

“No one? Good.”

“I just don’t understand why they’ve now come to meet us for the plain reason that we knew before them.”

“We’re right here Malfoy, you can stop talking about us like we’re in a different room.”

“Weasley, in the most polite way possible, shut up.”

“Draco.”

“Blaise.”

“Play nice.” Draco glared at Blaise, replying with ‘fine’ then turning back to the Gryffindors.

“May I prithee knoweth wherefore the fuck alas thee gang of Gryffind'rs art h're?”

“What the fuck.”

“Ron.”

“Hermione.”

“Play nice.”

“How the fuck do I do that when I don’t even know what the fuck came out of Malfoy’s mouth?”

“A dick on good days.”

“Pansy! Crawl back to the hole you came out from.” The arguments continued for several minutes, surprisingly not directed to the opposite sides but instead to their friends. Neville and Theo watched the conversations in the room, new arguments stem out of old ones. Eventually deciding that this was enough, Theo shouted to get the room’s attention.

“SHUT UP!” It was effective and everyone in the room turned towards Theo.

“I know this is new,  _ and _ sudden for some of you. But if we turn to arguments every time the group of us are in a room, then the point of coming out to all of you about our relationship is defeated. We came out so we could stop hiding each other, or stop having our friend group ignore one of us when we’re with each other! This- This-” Theo gestured towards everyone in the room. “This is never going to work.” Neville nodded and continued.

“You are all good people,” He ignored Ron’s scoff. “You’re kind and considerate just not to each other, except Hermione and Pansy you two have really been trying.” He nodded to The girls as a ‘thank you’, “I know if you tried you’d get along fine, possibly great.”

No one moved for a moment, everyone processing what the couple had said. Until Blaise.

“Wow, good job Neville I know you have trouble speaking in front of groups of people.”

“Okay, wait,” Ron waved his hand in a ‘stop’ motion. “What exactly is the relationship between you and the other Slytherins?”

“Well, because they’ve known about me and Theo since 6th year, I’m kind of like...in their friend group?” Neville said hesitantly. “Apparently they knew Theo and I would happen before we happened, no one ever explained why though.” Theo flushed.

“And if  _ any _ ,  _ one _ of you do, I will _ slit _ your throat in your sleep.”

“Yep.” Draco sat down on his bed and called for snowball, when she didn’t come he scanned the room and didn’t find her, “Wait, where’s Snowball.” He shot up and started looking around the room,

“Snowball?”

“Yes, Snowball, Potter, my kitten.”

“You named your kitten Snowball?”

“Do you have a problem?” Draco stopped his search under his bed and got up to glare at Potter, Theo quickly stood in the middle of them.

“Nope, no fighting!”

“Has anyone seen my Snowball? Has anyone in this room seen her in the past couple of minutes?”

“Maybe she wandered out of the room while we were arguing?” Hermione suggested. Draco continued to search as the others looked around the room in an attempt to help.

“Okay! So Snowball, Draco’s kitten, who he’d throw us all off the tower for, is missing. Here’s what we’re going to do,” Theo stayed quiet for a moment. “Yeah, that’s all I got, I was hoping someone would fill in for me.”

“Snowball!” Draco was starting to panic, “She’s not coming to me, she always comes when I call for her.”

“Um, we could split up and search for her?”

“Neville we came here for answers not to search for Malfoy’s kitten.”

“Well, Ron I hate to say it but you’re not getting answers until we find Draco’s kitten. So splitting up?”

“Snowball won’t answer to the Gryffindors, She only kind of listens to us besides Draco, also sending me alone is a horrible idea I’m allergic.”

“Then we pair people up, one Gryffindor with one Slytherin. The Slytherin can call for her, and with two people you can search faster, also Allergies for Pansy.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Ron groaned. Draco was gradually getting more and more panicked, Neville split everyone up.

“Okay, Theo and I will be in one pair, Hermione you’re the most responsible of us and likely won’t laugh when Pansy starts suffocating so you go with her, Ron you go with Blaise, and Harry you’re with Draco.” Draco shot up from wherever he was searching for Snowball.

“I request a different partner.”

“Request denied, okay everyone, find that kitten!”

“Snowball.”

“Find that Snowball!”

“Just Snowball.”

“Find Snowball! Alright let’s go.”

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


“Snowball!” Malfoy had his hands cupping his mouth and was yelling Snowball’s name. Which, if Harry could point out, has been proven to be ineffective due to the last couple hundred times Malfoy had done so. Harry wanted this over with, the kitten was nowhere to be found, Harry wouldn’t be surprised if she ran away just to get some silence from Malfoy.

“Snowball!”

“Oh for fucks sake Malfoy, it’s obvious she’s not responding to that stop shouting!”

“Stop shouting?” Malfoy turned around to glare at Harry and stomped his way in front of him. “My pet is missing, a pet I treasure dearly and would literally skin everyone in this castle for and you want me to stop shouting because she’s not responding?”

Harry felt a bit sheepish and avoided Malfoy’s eye contact, if Hedwig were still here and missing he’d probably panic with worry as well.

“I’m just suggesting that there must be an easier and less killing-your-voice-and-my-ears way to locate her.” Malfoy continued to glare at him for a few seconds, then his face contorted from anger to realization.

“Of course, Potter you’re a genius!” Harry reeled back a bit.

“What?”

“I trained Snowball, as any responsible pet owner would, and had her react differently to certain sounds I make or things I say. They’re words and phrases I use when I’m uncomfortable in a situation, when she hears them she reacts by making noises that make the others think she’s hungry so I can escape the situation.”

“So you want to…?”

“What if she’s not just around the corner somewhere in the castle, what if she’s stuck somewhere and can’t come when I call her?” Malfoy quickly went back to worried, “what if someone’s got her?”

“Okay calm down Malfoy, I’m sure no one’s got your kitten.”

“Snowball.”

“No one’s got your Snowball. You just have to use whatever words you use to make her react, and then we just track her.” Harry just then remembered the marauder’s map that was sitting in his pocket, scolding himself mentally for being stupid enough to forget it. Malfoy nodded and took a second before he started talking out loud.

“Due to the fact that…” He stopped, “Of course, I fully agree.”

Harry almost snorted at that, of course, Malfoy could never fully agree with someone unless it was a literal cry for help. As Malfoy continued speaking random phrases, sounding incredibly posh even with half-finished sentences. Harry took the map out of his pocket, whispering ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’ and scanned the map looking for Snowball’s dot. He found Snowball’s name somewhere in one of the abandoned classrooms, tucking the map back into his pocket he told Malfoy they should start heading that direction.

“Why? We’d be going back to where we started looking.”

“Maybe Snowball backtracked to where we were before?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow, looking like he didn’t believe a single word Harry said but nodded nonetheless. Harry let out a sigh behind Malfoy, walking faster to catch up to Malfoy as he continued shouting phrases.

When they came close to the classroom, Malfoy yelled a phrase and distantly they could hear meowing from the classroom. Malfoy’s face flashed with relief and they ran towards the classroom when Malfoy opened the door his face hardened immediately.

A group of fifth years surrounded one person, a boy was holding Snowball in a way that must have been hurting the kitten. They laughed and poked at her, Harry could tell that Snowball was trembling and anger flooded him.

“Oh look,” the boy holding Snowball said, “death eater scum, we’ve been waiting.”

“Put. Snowball. Down.” The fifth years laughed.

“You named your pet Snowball? Gonna be honest I expected something a little more hardcore from a death eater.”

“If you don’t put Snowball down I  _ will _ show you how ‘hardcore’ I can be.” Laughing again, one of them yelled.

“Look! He even brought Harry as a bodyguard!”

“Harry Potter, surely you know better than to hang around death eater scum like him? Come on, let’s teach him a lesson, I know you want to.” Harry took a deep breath, he looked at Malfoy and knew that through his facade Malfoy still felt hurt by the words. Malfoy still stood tall, as if he knew fully that Harry would never agree to that offer. He looked at Snowball, so small and still trembling. Her eyes set on her owner, terrified and mewing for him. He let the silence go on for a good minute and spoke.

“...Okay.” He pretended like he didn’t see the hurt and surprise on Malfoy’s face, the fifth years cheered. He walked up slowly to the boy in the middle, who was smirking in a way that made Harry want to wipe it off him. He glanced back to Malfoy, keeping his face neutral he saw the worry that was on Malfoy’s face. He truly cared deeply for the kitten.

“Potter, please.” Malfoy sounded desperate, Harry made eye contact with him, face as calm as he could keep it as he took the kitten gently and held his other hand up in a fist and ignored Malfoy’s loud protests, preparing to cause immense pain for whoever the knuckles land on, then turned around and punched the fifth year in the face.

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


Draco didn’t quite know why he didn’t want to believe that Potter really was going to betray him like this.  _ ‘Betray you? Since when were you on good enough terms to be able to do that to each other’  _ a voice at the back of his head supplied. Maybe not betray, but he didn’t think the golden boy would ever hurt another being just to hurt him. Draco knew Potter. Potter didn’t hurt the innocent. But now wasn’t time to debate on whether he knew Potter, every second Snowball was coming closer to possibly being killed, and he wasn’t going to let another one of his pets go through that fate.

“Potter, please.” Draco knew he sounded desperate, and pathetically so. Potter made eye contact with him, his face hard and cold but his eyes somehow reassured him. That was when Draco knew, he did know Potter, and he knew he was right even before the brunet punched that fifth year in the face.

Potter dropped Snowball and she immediately ran to Draco, jumping up to his arms when he kneeled.

“If I see any of you giving trouble to any of the Slytherins, you will be given more than just a punch, do you understand?” The group looked stunned. “I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!” they flinched collectively and whimpered ‘yes’, continuing to flee out the open door. Potter then turned with a look of actual concern on his face and walked up to Draco.

“Are you alright?” Potter asked, in the softest tone Draco had ever heard him in. For what happened next Draco would beat himself up for later, and the next day, possibly the next week, most likely the rest of his life. But when he saw and heard the worry come from Potter of all people, his brain must have switched off.

Draco kissed him.

Potter did  _ not  _ kiss him back.

So Draco pulled away, flushed, and turned to run away with Snowball before he could be confronted. Leaving a stunned and very confused Potter behind.

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


“You kisSED HIM?!”

“Pansy, calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm d- Draco this is huge news! You’ve been crushing on him since you read the first book about the Potter family!”

“That is untrue!”

“You two are being loud, calm down.”

“Shut up, Blaise. Remember when we were eight, and you said that you wouldn’t marry me because you were engaged to Harry Potter himself.” Draco blushed.

“We said we would never speak about that again!”

“Desperate times require certain measures, this was just a little push,” Pansy smirked. “So you kissed him?”

“Who did Draco kiss?”

“It was a spur of the moment thing, Snowball was back after I thought she was going to get hurt. Potter was just close.”

“Mmhm.”

“Wait Draco kissed Potter?”

“Blaise, sit down I’ll catch you up when we’re done.”

“What?”

“You’re crush has been reawakened.”

“What? No, it hasn’t. I am very much over Potter.” Draco crossed his arms in defiance.

“No, you’re not.” Pansy teased and took a sip of her tea, Draco uncrossed his arms and put his head in his hands.

“No, I’m not.”

“What the fuck is going on. Why did you kiss Potter? What happened with Snowball? Are you hurt?”

“Blaise, deep breaths.”

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


“He kisSED YOU?!”

“Ron calm down.” the three of them were sitting in the common room, Harry sat on the carpet and played with the threads.

“Hermione! Draco Malfoy just kissed our best friend! I’d call him a slimy git but he’s now Neville’s friend so I can’t do that!”

“Saying you would is basically the same as saying it, Ronald. So he kissed you, did you kiss him back?”

“Um,” Harry scratched the back of his neck. “No?”

“Harry!”

“I panicked!”

“Why would he kiss Malfoy back?!”

“Oh, he must be devastated.”

“Hermione, Hermione, you’re forgetting a crucial factor.” Ron paused and turned to look at her, “Malfoy is incapable of feelin- ow!” Hermione had hit him with one of the books.

“That is very rude! Everyone is capable of feeling! Except… well…” she paused and lowered the book, the war flashed in their minds. “Forget it. Ronald we are trying to break the house rivalry that has gone on for years and you are doing anything but helping!”

“But it’s Malfoy!”

“You sound like a 5-year-old, are you one?” Ron looked down with an abashed look on his face, “are you?”

“...No.”

“Then Merlin help me. Stop. Acting. Like. one.” Hermione glared, then turned to Harry and asked softly, “you okay? With what happened?”

“So I get shouted at and Harry gets gently asked a question? This is unfair.”

“Oh, for- Ronald shut up for 5 seconds!” She yelled and turned back, “Harry I  _ am _ concerned, after all, what you told me didn’t sound very consensual.”

“Yeah, no I’m fine.” Harry continued to fiddle with the threads, “just confused.”

“Who the fuck wouldn’t be after finding out Malfoy apparently has feelings?” Hermione sighed.

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


“Malfoy!” Draco froze at the sound of Potter yelling his name, immediately deciding to get out of his line of vision before it’s too late and walked as fast as he could.

“Malfoy! Wait!”

No.

A group of students were going to walk past him and Draco took the chance, blending into them and walking with them until he was sure that Potter couldn’t see him. He stopped and leaned against the wall of the hallway, letting out a relieved sigh. For the past month, Draco has tried his best to avoid Potter like the plague. His reawakened golden-boy-crush and that horrible mistake of a kiss both being good enough reasons on their own for his actions. Draco was still pitying his own situation when Snowball meowed next to him and pawed his leg.

“Hey,” he bent down to scratch her behind the ear. “You hungry?” She meowed in confirmation.

“I  _ just _ gave you breakfast.” Even still he reached in his pocket and took out a treat, feeding it to Snowball and petting her.

“Malfoy?” Fuck. Fuck no.

Draco quickly got up and attempted to run but was stopped when Potter’s hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto Potter, who also lost his balance and caused them to be a tangle of limbs on the floor.

“Ngh.” Draco tried to get up but felt a shock of pain coming from his right ankle and fell back down.

“Malfoy?” Damnit Potter, “you okay?”

‘Fuck no,’ Draco thought, ‘My stalker’s back and he’s caused me to possibly break my ankle.’

“Just peachy Potter.” was what came out.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“I’m fine Potter.”

“Thank Merlin.” Draco did  _ not _ blush at the obvious concern.

“Then um,” Potter looked pained, “could you get off so I can get up?”

Draco flushed, both because of the reminder that he was still on Potter (and holy fuck he could  _ feel _ Potter abs even through his shirt) and because he very much could not get up right now because it feels like a knife has been stabbed into his ankle.

“Well…”

“Malfoy?”

“Remember when I said I was just peachy?”

“Uh.”

“I may have slightly exaggerated.”

“Wait, you’re hurt!?”

“ _ Slightly _ exaggerated Potter! You don’t have to shout in my ear about it.”

“Oh okay.”

“Just… just a possibly broken ankle.”

“WHAT?!”

“Merlin Potter, do calm down.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Of course it fucking hurts you nitwit.”

“Right, um, so you can’t get up? I assume that means you can’t walk either?” Draco pushed his upper body off Potter, which was a horrible idea because now he was straddling Potter and there was no way to hide his blushing face.

Also Potter kind of smelled really good.

“No, it hurts too much to get up but I’m sure once I get up it’ll magically heal and I’ll walk my way back to the common room.”

“Okay, there was no need for the sarcasm.” Potter glared. “Fine, I’ll carry you.”

“Wait what?” Before Draco could react he was gently lifted by Potter from his legs and back.

Potter was going to carry him to the hospital wing, fucking bridal style at that. And Draco knew he was as red as Weasley’s hair. It appears that Potter had been working out the whole of the Holidays after the war because the blond was fairly certain that his biceps were the size of Draco’s head. Draco had his arms wrapped around the Gryffindor’s neck and halfway through the journey he hid his face in Potter’s chest so he wouldn’t see how red Draco had been the whole way to the hospital wing. The only good thing that came out of this was that brunet has been too distracted to ask about the kiss.

“Malfoy?” Oh, merlin don’t. “You still okay?” Draco let out a relieved sigh, then said something muffled.

“I can’t hear you.” Draco lifted his head.

“I’m fine.”

“Good, we’re almost at the hospital wing.” Potter kept walking then stopped abruptly.

“Malfoy?” ‘Here it comes’ Draco thought, “what was that about? The kiss?”

“None of your business.” Smooth, truly.

“You kissed me, I’m pretty sure somewhere along the line that makes it my business.”

“Well, then you must be the only one who sees the line because to me there is no line that makes anything of my business your business.”

“Malfoy! Just tell me, you’ve been avoiding me for weeks now I  _ deserve _ an answer!”

“Avoiding you? Don’t flatter yourself Potter, and I will give you an answer when  _ I  _ think you deserve one.”

“You know, Malfoy you’re speaking awfully highly for someone who’s being carried by their rival to the hospital wing.” Draco blushed harder if that was possible.

“Need I remind you whose fault it is that we’re in this situation at all?”

“It’s obviously yours because you’ve been avoiding me when all I want to do is talk!”

“You’re the one who forcibly grabbed my arm causing me to fall and shatter my ankle!”

“Shatter?! It is barely sprained you prat!”

“Barely sprained?! If it was barely sprained I’d still be able to walk instead of being carried by your noodle arms!”

“These ‘noodle arms’ are the ones carrying you like a sheet of paper, what does that say about you and your twig-like body?” Draco gasped in offence, he knew he was on the rather thin side. After the war, he’d tried to eat more, and slowly he was starting to like his leaner image, but it still hurt to hear someone say that. Though a part of him knew it was his fault after calling Potter’s arms noodle arms, he still got angry.

“You know what, I’m done, just put me down I’ll fucking hop my way to the hospital wing!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Potter put him down less than carefully and Draco stumbled onto his ankle which was still very much in pain and fell right back over, the blond rubbed the back of his head and looked up to a very guilty looking Potter.

“Shit, Jesus I’m so sorry.” Potter kneeled to help Draco.

“What the fuck is a Jesus?”

“Muggle religion, forget it just, umm.” Potter moved his hands around, looking like he didn’t quite know what to do with them or how to help.

“Oh, for merl- help me up, Potter!”

“Right! Right.” the Gryfindor grabbed Draco’s outstretched hand and placed another hand at the blond’s waist to help him up. As he helped the blond up Draco tripped right into Potter’s chest, causing Potter’s hands to automatically close around him. 

Holy shit Potter smelled really good.

Draco inhaled and felt safer than he did in a long time, Potter smelled like the quidditch pitch and puddings on a Christmas morning. Draco almost closed his eyes and got lost in the smell when Potter cleared his throat.

Fuck.

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


After Malfoy landed on him again Harry had automatically closed his arm around the Slytherin to steady him. And for a couple of seconds, neither of them moved. Harry felt Malfoy’s arms around his waist and his hands on Harry’s back tighten the slightest bit. He cleared his throat, immediately regretting it when Malfoy stiffened and pushed himself off. His hands still remained on Harry’s chest and the brunet had his grip loosely on Malfoy’s arms.

Malfoy’s face was red and his gaze was averted, Harry found that the first word to come to mind was ‘cute’.

“Uhm, do you need me to carry you again?”

“Have you forgotten Potter, I told you I’ll fucking hop to the hospital wing.”

“Yes but that was when I agreed to let you, I won’t allow you to go alone now, you’re going to fall and not be able to get up.”

“I can take care of myself, Potter.”

“Oh I’m sure you can, but even you can’t take care of yourself with a broken fucking ankle.”

“So  _ now _ it’s broken? What happened to barely sprained?”

“What happened to shattered?”

Malfoy glared, Harry glared back.

“You’re not carrying me.”

“I just did.”

“Well, you’re not doing it again!”

“Really?” Harry made a rash decision and picked Malfoy back up, throwing the Slytherin over his shoulder and walking towards the hospital wing, he felt Mafloy punching his back.

“Let me-” _ Punch, punch.  _ “Fucking,”  _ Punchpunch, punch.  _ “Down! Potter!”

“Stop being a baby and calm down, we’re almost there anyway.” Malfoy shrieked in offence at being called a baby. Harry silently regretted his choice in commenting as Malfoy’s punches continued with more vigour than before. 

“Let me fucking g- oomf!” Harry dropped him on one of the beds, folding his arms and glaring at the blond. 

“So you won’t let me go to the hospital wing myself but you  _ will  _ throw me onto a bed.” Harry hated the image that came to his head when Malfoy said that. He blushed slightly and replied.

“You were being a dick, plus I didn’t ‘throw’ you down I dropped you while making sure you didn’t land on your ankle.”

“Wow, my hero.”

“Oh shut up, I-” Madame Pomfrey walked towards the two boys with clear annoyance on her face.

“There are people trying to rest! What’s going on here?”

“Malfoy’s got a sprained ankle ma’am.” Madame Pomfrey sighed.

“And how did this happen Mr. Malfoy?”

“Um, I tripped and landed wrong.” Harry was a bit surprised at how easily the lie came to Malfoy, it wasn’t like he was in the hospital wing frequently enough to need to make an excuse quickly from the top of his head. Harry knew this because he himself was in the hospital wing more frequently than anyone should be.

“Really now?” Pomfrey definitely didn’t look like she believed Malfoy, but she didn’t continue to pry either. Turning to gather potions she returned with skele gro and something else that Harry couldn’t remember the name for but knew it was to help pain and watched as Malfoy downed the two potions without so much as a grimace. 

Pomfrey returned to her office after reminding Harry when the hospital wing was closed to visitors and that Malfoy could leave when he could walk with no discomfort. Harry grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed Malfoy was occupying.

“Potter I’m certain this is your cue to leave, you’ve successfully transported me to the hospital wing and I am forever grateful now exit.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Oh? Was there another step to make you feel fully like a hero that I’m forgetting?”

“No, I’m not leaving because you still haven’t given me an answer.” Harry spelled a muffliato so that no one in the hospital wing would turn this into tomorrow’s hottest gossip with ‘the savior’.

“Answer to what? I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. I think fame has gotten to your head Potter.” Harry glared.

“Fine.” Malfoy’s eyes widened, he turned to Harry and frowned, propping himself on his elbows.

“What?”

“You won’t tell me, so I won’t waste my time trying to get you to tell me.” Harry leaned back and crossed his arms, Malfoy squinted his eyes in suspicion.

“Then why are you still here?”

“Neville and N- Theo are together now, and I don’t want this-” Harry motioned at the two of them, “-to happen every time we’re in the same room together.” He crossed his arms again and watched the blond’s face as Malfoy debated with himself before he thumped back down on the bed, muttering a ‘fine’.

Harry heard a soft meow and felt bad that he completely forgot about the kitten. He watched as Snowball climbed up the bed and burrowed under one of Malfoy’s arms. 

“Why did you get Snowball?”Harry saw Malfoy’s eyes widen the slightest bit before he said.

“None of your business.”

“Malfoy, if we’re gonna attempt in bonding you’re going to have to stop using that for every question I ask you.” 

“Fine, I like kittens.”

“If that were the reason you wouldn’t be so quick to say it’s none of my business.” Malfoy groaned in annoyance, glaring at the ceiling while there was silence around them. The brunet tapped his fingers and shook his foot as he waited before Harry saw his face soften, cheering internally he cocked an eyebrow.

“I had a kneazle when I was younger, mother… she got it for me when father was away for one of his business trips. She was white as well and I called her Snowball, because I was six.” Malfoy paused a bit and Harry waited.

“When father came back he wasn’t pleased to see that I had a pet, but he didn’t bother getting rid of her either. One day we were having etiquette lessons, for table manners. And I-” Malfoy clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Harry frowned a bit. “I forgot the forks and I picked up the dessert fork instead of the salad fork.” Harry wondered that there were different kinds of forks? Malfoy paused again and Harry knew that if he rushed him he’d get nothing, so he waited once more.

“He said that I was being distracted, and then he said that… that- that Snowball was a distraction so he,” Malfoy took another deep breath and closed his eyes, “he AKed her in front of me.” Harry’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit. He could see that Malfoy was struggling a bit with keeping his breathing in check and saw his hands tighten a bit around Snowball and holy  _ shit Malfoy was fucking six. _

Harry shut his mouth and gave Malfoy a moment of silence, then spoke.

“I was raised by my aunt and uncle, people think I’ve had a great family life and that I got everything I wanted.” Malfoy opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Harry, the brunet turned his head to the side and focused on a spot on the floor.

“They hated me, my magic, my parents.” Harry frowned. “They treated me like a house elf, and whenever I’d do something wrong they’d lock me in my cupboard.” Harry heard Malfoy gasp softly.

“ _ Your _ cupboard?”

“They didn’t give me an actual room until I was twelve, before that I lived in the cupboard under the stairs and… and whenever I’d step out of line they’d lock me there and not give me food.” The gryffindor could hear rustling, and assumed it was Malfoy sitting up.

“I-” Malfoy cut off, “I’m so sorry. I assumed so many things and instead…”

“I’m sorry, too.”

“You’re-? You don’t really have anything to be sorry about.”

“Malfoy, I nearly killed you in sixth year.” 

“With good reason.” Harry frowned at that and stared at Malfoy, who had his face turned away with a pained expression.

“Alright, move over.” Malfoy turned to him looking surprised.

“Move o- what?”

“Move over, I’m sitting next to you now scoot.”

“I-” Malfoy stopped, still looking at Harry like he was crazy. He then sighed and moved over it a bit and proceeded to squawk as his face contorted in pain..

“Shit, you okay?”

“Yeah, just accidentally put a little weight on my ankle.” Harry climbed in next to him, settling into a comfortable position then staring forward like Malfoy was.

After a few seconds Harry could feel Malfoy's gaze on him, trying his best to keep his face neutral, he kept looking forward. A little longer in silence when Harry heard a soft snort come from next to him.

He turned to see Malfoy with his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle laughter and his body shaking slightly from the force of it.

“What?” Harry asked, confused when that comment made Malfoy laugh even harder.

“What? What’s so funny.” Malfoy’s hand was removed from his mouth and instead wrapped around his stomach, he was full on laughing and Harry just watched.

Malfoy… he’s really pretty when he’s laughing.

He should definitely do that more often.

“You just looked so pained when you had to be serious, and you tried to look calm when you sat next to me but your fingers were tapping the whole time.” Malfoy turned to him with a wide grin still on his face, and Harry felt everything stop.

“You’re an idiot,” Malfoy paused, sounding stupidly affectionate. “Harry.”

Harry’s eyes widened, he never knew his name could sound so pretty.

“Say that again.” Malfoy frowned a bit, looking adorably confused.

“You’re an idiot?”

“No, what you said after that.” Malfoy raised an eyebrow, then his eyes widened and he turned pink. The blush traveling down his neck and Harry wondered if his whole body turned pink when he blushed.

“I- I said Potter.” Draco averted his eyes, hand coming up to cover his mouth and face still bright pink. Harry smirked and tilted his head slightly in question.

“Did you? Didn’t really sound like it,” Harry leaned closer, smirk growing bigger when Malfoy didn’t lean away, and spoke in a low tone. “Draco.”

Harry heard Draco whimper while his eyes fluttered shut, he felt the blond’s chest rising up and down as he blushed even harder and felt his hand latching on Harry’s bicep-

“Mr. Potter.” They both yelped at the sudden intrusion, turning to see madame Pomfrey with a less than impressed expression. “Even though I reminded you earlier, it seems you’ve failed to remember. The hospital wing is now closed to visitors you can come back tomorrow if Mr. Malfoy is still here.” Harry wasn’t sure if he felt immensely disappointed or extremely grateful for her interruption.

“Right, right, leaving now.” He paused after getting up and turned to Malfoy, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Malfoy was still a bit red, and Harry rather liked that on him.

“Uh, yeah.” Harry smiled at the confirmation then left.

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


“He’s going to kill me.”

“How?” Pansy questioned while examining her nails, “by being too devilishly charming?” Blaise rolled his eyes.

“Devilish is quite a stretch, Potter’s more like a… puppy dog charming, that’s it.”

“You’re both not helping.”

“Well what would you like us to do, darling? Ambush him and tell him to stop being so damn fit?”

“I don’t know!” Draco shrugged, “...yes?”

“We’re  _ not  _ doing that.”

“Blaise, you close off ideas too quickly.” Pansy’s face brightened, “we could murder him. Would you like for us to murder him?”

“What?! No!” Her face shifted to boredom.

“Tsk, pity that.” 

“Pansy you need a mind healer.” Blaise replied in the same bored tone.

“What I  _ need  _ is another coat of polish.” Draco sighed, flopping back on the bed.

“But back to the reason we came here, which was  _ not  _ Potter.” Pansy pointed an accusing finger at him. “Mind you. Can you walk yet?”

Draco got up and walked around the bed, settling back down when he reached the other side.

“I can walk, but it’s still a little uncomfortable, and Pomfrey said I can’t leave until there’s no discomfort.”

“I’d say it’s a pity that it’s Saturday that you have to stay in and not a school day, but knowing you and your over achieving self, you’re probably happy about that.”

“If it were a school day I would drag myself out of bed for it, this is the year I really cannot afford any bad marks.”

“Yes, yes, we’ve all heard this.”

“Do you think you’ll be better by noon?” Blaise asked.

“Probably. Why?”

“It’s a hogsmeade weekend and the gryffindors have invited us to go with them to the three broomsticks.”

“Yeah, Blaise is trying to catch a weasel if you know what I mean.” Pansy winked.

“Yeah about that, how’s it been working out?”

“Horrible, he hates me.”

“He’s barely talked to you, he probably thinks you’re really fit but he’s just in conflict with himself because he hasn’t felt attraction to a slytherin, darling.”

“Yeah, I’m going to go with he hates me. I mean look at how Potter and Draco turned out.”

“Hey!”

“Hi.” Blaise turned to Pansy, “it’s safer to assume this way.” Pansy sighed dramatically.

“Well, my side has been going spectacularly.”

“Really now.”

“Draco, stop sounding like you don’t believe me, and yes. We talked about this hogsmeade trip, she said she’ll probably be slipping to Flourish and Blotts and I told her that I would gladly accompany her.”

“So you’re going to be holding her books.”

“Oh hush, I don’t see you two making any more progress.”

“Well…”

“Oh my Merlin Draco, did you kiss again last night? Is that why you were freaking out?”

“I- no! I mean-” Draco paused, “kind of- almost- yes?”

“Ohhhh, I sense drama.”

“And, you know, our best friend seems to be having an internal conflict.”

“Blaise, you are  _ not  _ funny. Continue Draco.”

“Hold on, Blaise did you feed Snowball this morning?” Draco asked as he petted the kitten on his lap.

“Of course.”

“Good alright, So yesterday afternoon he was the one who got me to the hospital wing.” Pansy gasped. “But he was also the cause of the reason I needed the hospital wing so…”

“Oh, oh wow.”

“But he stayed cuz he said we needed to bond in order to not make Theo and Neville uncomfortable, so we talked for a bit and he ended up sitting next to me.”

“Oh~, okay.”

“Nothing more Pansy stop whatever you’re thinking.” Draco glared while Blaise shook his head.

“Alright, alright, continue.” Pansy smirked.

“I accidentally said his name.”

“So?”

“No Blaise you don’t get it, I used his first name.”

“Ahh.”

“And he kind of got a little, smug when I said I didn’t call him that and… he said my first name in a low voice, and I kind of fucking whimpered and he kind of fucking looked like he was gonna eat me alive.”

“Oh I definitely think he’s gonna eat you alive.”

“Pansy do calm down.” Blaise turned his attention to the brunette for a bit.

“Okay what happened next?”

“Then Pomfrey chased him out.” Pansy groaned.

“Just when it was getting good.” Pansy pouted and rested her head on her hand, Blaise shook his head and turned back to Draco.

“So you coming to hogsmeade?”

“If my ankle feels fine by then, yes.”

“Good.”

“Ohh, by the way Blaise, I have been told by Hermione that Ron is quite partial to sweets, specifically bertie and botts every flavour beans. Said when they dated that’s how she resolved most of their conflicts, so maybe attempt with that to soften him up.” Pansy turned to Draco, “want me to give Potter a tip that a certain someone else is partial to sweets as well?”

“Why would you do that?”

“It’s the ultimate test, if he takes the advice and buys you some chocolate you’ll know that he likes you back, or at least is attracted to you and wants to try. If he doesn’t, well then you’re really back to square one since it’s Potter and he could’ve just been too oblivious.”

“That is…” Blaise frowned at the floor, “surprisingly smart.”

“Exact- wait, surprisingly?!” Draco sighed.

“Fine, but don’t mention me telling you guys about last night, I don’t even know if he wants to be associated with me.”

“Relax darling, if you’ve got me playing matchmaker, it’s going to happen.”

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were walking to the entrance hall, Theo had gone before them to meet with Neville first, Daphne left earlier because Draco was taking too long, and Astoria was helping Greg with a project.

Blaise was wearing a black turtleneck with dark green trousers and a matching blazer; Pansy was wearing a long-sleeved black bodycon dress that went to her knees with ankle length black heeled boots and a dark purple jacket; Draco was wearing a green silk shirt under a black sweater and blazer with black trousers.

Trailing next to him was Snowball in a black sweater, which Pansy had demanded Draco put on her.

When they reached the entrance the gryffindors were already there, Draco could see Potter, Granger, Weasley, Neville, and the girl weasley, accompanied by Luna, Theo, and Daphne.

When they reached the group, Pansy had gone straight to Granger and they started chatting immediately, while Blaise went to talk to Theo and Neville. Luna smiled widely at him, cooing when she saw Snowball. 

“Aww, she looks absolutely adorable in that Draco.” Draco smiled a little awkwardly, he definitely wasn’t used to being civil around so many gryffindors. He bent down to pick Snowball up, hearing more people compliment Snowball and growing a bit more comfortable. 

“She’s so cute! May I pet her?” Draco blinked a bit before nodding at Granger. She gently scratched Snowball under the chin and the kitten glowed in the attention. He looked up to make direct eye contact with Potter, his heart fluttering when the boy smiled at him, Draco smiled and tried to look exasperated at Potter but he probably failed.

When people stopped paying so much attention to Snowball, Granger announced that they would be heading to the three broomsticks first and then people can start wandering to where they want to go. He saw Pansy wink at him before turning to wink at Blaise.

While they walked, Potter walked next to him and fidgeted a little before speaking.

“So after the three broomsticks, do you maybe want to head to Honeydukes? I heard they started selling chocolate snitches.” Potter rubbed his neck and smiled tensely. Draco smiled widely, noticing that Potter looked a bit dazed as he did.

“Sure.” Potter relaxed a bit and smiled.

“Are you gonna call me Harry again?”

“I haven’t the faintest clue what you’re going on about, Potter.” Draco tried not to smile and enunciated the ‘Potter’.

“Of course you don’t, Draco.” Potter copied him and enunciated ‘Draco’, making the blond flush.

“I- you-” Potter laughed as Draco struggled to react. “Shut up.”

When they arrived at the three broomsticks Potter sat close enough to Draco that their thighs were right against each other. Draco took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, his heart felt like it was going to explode right there.

“You okay?” Draco heard Potter whisper to him as conversation around them buzzed.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Draco petted Snowball who was lying on his lap and looked around to see Pansy and Granger sitting very close together while having a conversation with Daphne as well, Luna was on Girl Weasley’s lap, Theo was holding Neville’s hand on the table, and Blaise sitting next to Weasley. He looked calm and unaffected but Draco knew he was freaking out at least a little bit.

When the butterbeers arrived Snowball pawed at Draco in an attempt to get him to give her some, he silently said to her that the butterbeer was way too unhealthy for her. He heard Potter chuckle next to him.

“You talk to your cat?” Draco felt embarrassed, blushing and immediately thought to throw insults.

“Well, I-” Potter held up his hands and interrupted Draco, likely from the expression the blond had worn.

“Not judging, I used to talk to Hedwig all the time.” Draco relaxed, feeling guilty.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Potter smiled softly at him, and Draco confirmed his earlier theory that Potter was indeed trying to kill him. Draco took a sip of butterbeer and tried to see how Blaise was doing, their families didn’t really ever allow them to drink butterbeer, saying it was a commoner’s drink. Pansy and Draco had taken the risk and drank it a few times though Blaise always did listen to his Mother, but she was off in Italy now after the war.

He wasn’t surprised when he saw Blaise frown at the drink, he never did like things too sweet.

When he looked their way he saw Weasley looking at him and Potter, glancing between them with a confused face. Right, to everyone else this was still new.

Actually even between him and Potter it was still new, yesterday Draco was still trying his best to avoid Potter as best as he could, now he was sitting next to him and Draco didn’t want him to leave.

“Really?” Draco heard Granger turn to them from her and Pansy’s conversation, “all five of you are bilingual?” Theo smiled and answered.

“Yeah, we were expected to travel the world or at least where we’re from. Since my ancestors were American I was taught Spanish growing up, Pansy grew up with Chinese, Daphne with Korean, Draco with French, and Blaise with Italian.”

“And you can all speak fluently?” Pansy smiled.

“Read and write, too.”

“Wow, I tried to learn a different language but it’s so much harder when you’re older.”

“Pansy, Blaise, and Draco grew up together before any of us knew them, so now they have this way of communication through all three languages. It’s very useful and no one understands anything they’re saying when they do it.” Theo looked oddly smug bragging about other people. Granger looked very interested.

“Really? Could you three show us?”

“Uhh-”

“Blaise. Of course we can.” Pansy smiled then turned to them, Draco frowned.

“Quoi? Que sommes-nous censés dire maintenant?”

_ “What? What are we supposed to say now?” _

_ “ _ 我哪知道啊，我们可以试试帮 Blaise 调情？他现在看像惨败。 _ ” _

_ “I don’t know? Maybe try give some tips to Blaise because he looks like he’s failing miserably?” _

"Sai che sono parte integrante di questa conversazione?"

_ “You do know I’m very much part of this conversation?” _

“但是Blaise，我们现在是在帮你跟他谈话。”

_ “But Blaise, we’re trying to get you in that conversation.” _

”Avec les Weasley.”

_ “With the Weasley.” _

"Siete entrambi orribili."

_ “You’re both horrible.” _

“Pas aussi horrible que de flirter avec votre véritable béguin, comment pouvez-tu flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui?”

_ “Not as horrible as you are flirting with your actual crush, how are so smooth with flirting with literally anyone else except him?” _

"Draco, non hai letteralmente smesso di arrossire da quando Potter ha iniziato a parlarti."

_ “Draco you’ve literally not stopped blushing since Potter started talking to you.” _

_ “ _ 哦 _ ～， _ Blaise 你看， 我觉得他可能有语言纠结哦。”

_ “Ohhh, Blaise look, I think Weasley might have a language kink.” _

Blaise’s brows knitted and he turned to look next to him then made eye contact with Weasley, who turned to look away with a rather flushed face despite the cold weather. Blaise looked back at Pansy with his eyes widened, Pansy winked for like the tenth time that day and turned back to Granger.

“That was really quite something, I’ve never seen people converse like that.”

“Yeah that really was quite interesting to watch even if none of us know what any of you are talking about.” Draco turned to look at Potter, who was staring back at him then grinning. Everyone returned to their own conversations, and Draco took a sip of butterbeer before returning to his and Potter’s.

“It wasn’t that impressive.”

“It really was, you know you’re really smart.” Draco flushed again.

“I- I’m not.”

“No, you are. You’ve always had first or second place in grades with Hermione, and now I find out you’re fluent in french and understand two other languages.” Draco blushed and muttered.

“I’m fluent in Spanish and Italian as well, french is just my mother tongue.” He turned to look at Harry, who looked at him with a dazed look on his face and definitely still trying to kill Draco.

“See.” Harry leaned closer, eyes hooded, “you’re really fucking smart.”

Draco’s face was probably on fire, he knew his brain stopped working because he couldn’t form a coherent sentence if he tried.

“And really fucking pretty, too.” Draco felt Harry’s hand touch his under the table, “Draco.” And now they were both leaning clos-

“Alright, if everyone’s done we can pay and start going around the shops.” This is the second fucking time, and it’s two times too many.

They both blinked and started blushing, getting up to pay and confirming to go to honeydukes. Picking up Snowball Draco looked back to see Weasley and Blaise chatting, Weasley laughing at something Blaise said. Seems like he finally decided to actually conversate with his crush. He looked in front of them and Pansy and Hermione were holding hands and walking out.

“Pansy and Hermione? Didn’t really see that coming.” Harry looked honestly confused and it was adorable but also really funny at the same time. Draco snorted.

“Of course  _ you  _ didn’t see it coming, I hate to say it but you’re a little oblivious.” Harry gasped in offence.

“How dare, I will have you know that I am in fact  _ extremely _ oblivious. Words of wisdom from  _ the  _ Hermione Granger.” Draco laughed.

“It is accurate.”

They walked into the shop and Draco breathed in the smell of candy. Draco’s always had a sweet tooth, Blaise used to get him to stop arguing by giving him chocolate.

Okay fine he still did and it still worked.

“There’re the chocolate snitches.” The chocolates looked like real snitches, except that there were some boxes with silver coloured snitches. He looked at the flavours and chose the caramel cheer, picking a few sugar quills and more chocolate on the way he went to pay for them. 

“I’ll pay for them.” Draco blinked.

“What? You don’t have to do that.”

“No.” Harry smiled, “but I want to, let me?” Harry tilted his head and really how could Draco say no to that.

“If it makes you that uncomfortable, think of it as a sorry gift for shattering your ankle.”

“Pff, it was barely sprained.” They stared at each other before chuckling together for a bit, Snowball meowed softly in his arms at the commotion.

After Harry payed for the sweets, they walked out the same time Blaise and Weasley walked in. Draco laughed again at Harry’s baffled look.

“Okay but you can’t blame me for not expecting that one.”

“Hmm, guess I can’t.”

Draco heard rustling and turned to see Harry taking one of the snitches out of the box.

“It really does look real, doesn’t it?” Draco hummed in agreement. Surprised when Harry held it in front of him.

“Try it, we came here for this.” Harry didn’t hint at having Draco take it, instead holding it in front of his face as if to feed the blond. Draco put Snowball down after placing a spell to make sure her paws wouldn’t get cold in the small layer of snow, watching as she walked back towards the shop to Blaise.

Draco looked at the chocolate and looked back at Harry, then gently grabbed the brunet’s wrist and opened his mouth. Draco tried to make it seem like something unavoidable when he ended up licking Harry’s fingers a bit, but from the gasp he heard he was rather certain that he didn’t need to. Draco looked up to see Harry’s pupils dilated, but he couldn’t focus on that once he closed his mouth.

The chocolate gave a fluttering feeling in his mouth, as if the snitch were flying inside. It then stopped and the chocolate melted on his tongue with the slight taste of caramel and somehow he felt even happier than he was previously they must have somehow replicated the cheering charm into the caramel. He couldn’t help it, he closed his eyes and moaned at how good the candy tasted.

When he opened his eyes again Harry was looking at him with hooded eyes, his pupils had expanded so much that Draco could barely see the emerald green anymore. He gasped when Harry waved his hand and vanished the sweets.

“Don’t worry, they’re in my room.” Harry grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him.

“You can just… do that?”

“You can’t?”

“Uh, no. Especially not wandlessly and wordlessly.” Harry pulled him into one of the alleyways then stopped and pushed him against the wall. Draco made a soft ‘oof’ sound as he collided with the wall.

“Shit, sorry. You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m perfect.” Draco felt Harry’s hand slide to his wrists then lift them and press them against the wall. “You should stop worrying, I think this is the third time you’ve asked if I’m okay in the past twelve hours.”

“I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?” Draco breathed deeply as he looked into Harry’s eyes.

“Fuck, definitely.” Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s, moving closer and pressing his whole body against Draco’s. Draco whimpered when he felt Harry lick his bottom lip, opening his mouth and moaning into Harry’s mouth. He heard Harry groan and felt the gryffindor’s hips stutter against his, Draco smiled into the kiss and rocked his hips against Harry’s. 

They both groaned into the kiss and Harry moved even closer, making Draco unable to move as he got trapped between the wall and Harry. Draco could get drunk on this, Harry’s tongue was doing amazing things to his mouth and the blond couldn’t help but wonder how that tongue would feel someplace else. The brunet grinded against Draco and stopped his train of thought as they broke away for air and stared at each other as a string of saliva connected their mouths.

“Fuck, fuck, ahh-” Draco rested his head against the wall and moaned, tilting it when Harry started attacking his neck. Kissing and sucking onto his pale skin.

“Gonna mark you and make everyone know you’re mine.” Draco whimpered loudly. Harry's hands slid from Draco’s wrist to intertwine with his fingers, still keeping them against the wall.

“Fuck.”

“Say it,” Harry sucked hard on a spot below Draco’s ear. “Say my name.”

“Potter, unn-” Draco shrieked as Harry bit down harshly at the same spot, his eyes falling shut.

“Say. My. Name.” Harry punctuated each word with a roll of his hips, Draco felt his legs grow weaker with each thrust.

“H- Ha-”

“Come on sweetheart, what’s my name?” Draco moaned again at the pet name, Harry smirked against his skin.

“You like that?” Harry rolled his hips and lifted his head to whisper into Draco’s ear. “Honey, love, baby, sweetie, buttercup, angel, dragon-” Draco groaned and let his head fall on Harry’s shoulder as they kept grinding against each other.

“Harry.” Draco moaned softly, Harry let out a low groan.

“Fuck, say it again baby.”

“Harry, ha- Ahh- Harry!” 

“Shit, love you look so pretty like this.” Harry moaned, “marked and blushing, you know what I wondered when I first saw you blush?”

“Ha-Harry.”

“I wondered if your whole body blushed that pretty pink, imagined you under me and writhing with your delicate pale skin turned red and littered with purple marks.”

“Fuck, fuck Harry, please-”

“Yeah? You wanna cum angel?”

“Yes, yes, yes, ahn- Harry please.”

“Scream my name for me baby.” Harry thrust hard against Draco.

“ _ Harry! _ ” They both paused and came in their pants, panting against each other when Harry lifted Draco’s head and kissed him deeply.

Draco moaned softly into the kiss, whimpering when they broke away and rested their foreheads together. They stayed in silence for a bit before Harry spoke.

“So.”

“So.”

“Draco Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I’m not a one-time slag Potter, of course I’m your boyfriend now.” Harry grinned.

“Yeah?”

“Yep, you’re stuck with me.”

“What a wonderful thing to be stuck to.”

“You’ve got to stop making everything sweet and sappy Potter.”

“But you like sweet.” Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Merlin help me, I do.” Draco smiled, “now it’s getting dark so we should probably start heading back to the castle.” Draco took out his wand and fixed the mess in both their pants.

“Whatever you say baby.” Draco blushed as Harry kissed his forehead.

“You don’t have to call me that.”

“Yeah but I want to, and I’m your boyfriend now so I  _ get _ to.”

  
  


~^*^~

  
  


Harry felt like he was on clouds, as he and Draco walked into the 8th year common room they noticed Zabini and Ron asleep and cuddling on one of the sofas with a few empty boxes of bertie and botts every flavoured beans around them. Snowball woke up and got off from Blaise’s lap to leap onto Draco, settling in her owner’s arms and purring.

As quietly as they could they sneaked into their dorms, draco checked his room then came back out.

“Theo and Neville are both in my room right now sooo…” Harry grinned and felt warmth gather at his chest.

“Do you want to come to my room and sleep with me?” Draco blushed and Harry smirked. “Probably not the sex kind, I’m a bit drained. But I’m up for it anytime after we wake up.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll go with you.”

They got changed into their pajamas and climbed into Harry’s bed. Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Draco and buried his face in the blond’s chest, Draco put his arms around Harry’s neck and rested his head in Harry’s hair. They heard a small meow and felt as Snowball settled between them. Smiling, they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes,
> 
> What is this you ask? I too, have no fucking idea.
> 
> I apologize for the Italian and French if they suck then google translate did me dirty. If the Chinese looks odd then it’s my rusty ass who hasn’t written it in too long.
> 
> This is kinda a crack fic, honestly I don’t really know what going on in it.
> 
> Draco is soft for Harry, boom. That it.


End file.
